regnumfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Equipment
As a idea, why not make a list on this page of what items can have which bonuses? May help people decide the value of different bonuses better. Article does not discuss resistance ratings ... like slashing, piercing, blunt, ice, fire, lightning What do these mean? Re-organizing the equipment section Okey, I like what we did with the premium section. My question is: Can we do the same with the Equipment section? A lot of items are missing (magnanite weapons, boss drops, and even normal items) and I don't like that their stats are all on the same page. I would prefer something more like we have for NPC's, Powers, Quests and Premium Items: one page per item. I might also re-write this page (Equipment) to be a bit more organized and include more information. What do you guys think? Panoramix Miraculix 20:49, December 14, 2010 (UTC) :The Equipment section could use a make over, but I'm not sure doing the same thing as Premium Content would be the best idea. With Premium Items, each page was inherently different. With equipment, they are different items, but not really that distinct from each other. With NPC pages we have quests, quests have tasks and notes, premium has a description and notes. What would be the content on each page besides item stats? Note that creating a new page for each item would be creating several hundred new pages. :An alternative might be to do sets of items? Maybe making a page for all the Lord Conjurer items and another page for all the Lion Items and so forth. Might be able to talk about resistances or something. :We could also update the existing template. One place I found them lacking is that they show the item's information in the table, but not in the more detailed description below. That by itself would be helpful. :I'm open to any ideas, just a couple of my thoughts. :--Erica (talk) 21:32, December 14, 2010 (UTC) :You are correct, that would create a lot of individual pages with not much info. I guess what could go in an individual page is the stats and a picture. It could be enough, maybe we can try 1-2 examples? I just find the current pages on equipment very ugly and not ergonomic enough :/ Panoramix Miraculix 22:28, December 14, 2010 (UTC) ::I tried to come up with a template awhile back, but it's pretty hard to actually figure out what to put there. If we made a page for each item, then it would have to be just for the core item itself. Heres a quick rundown of what we could write on a weapon template: ::- Each item has a material. There are lots of specific materials like hard wood, soft wood, etc. But each weapon in the end is either made of wood or metal. So perhaps that it one thing that could be listed. ::- Each item has a specific level range, we could write down for which levels the weapon is found. Usually, there are no differences, but afaik, there are a couple cases where a weapon is available in one realm at a lower level then in another. ::- Every weapon has a BASE damage that doesn't change. Here is a picture to help. ::http://i379.photobucket.com/albums/oo238/100PercentRatedR/Regnum/Moreshitforsale.jpg ::On the bow, the base damage is 88-115 piercing damage. Every other bow of the same type will also have that damage. The category, range, attack speed, and weight can also be written down, and I think thats it. ::We can't write the durability because those change depending on the quality and material, and we obviously can't write bonuses because those are usually different for each weapon. What we COULD do however is write the possible types of bonuses, for example barbarian helmets can only have +mana, +str, +dex bonuses, etc. etc. ::I'll write up a sample template. 100PercentRatedR 08:20, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Here is a test template showing what I envisioned. Composite Dragon Wings Longbow -100PercentRatedR 09:10, December 15, 2010 (UTC) There is no need to create a different page for every different material, bonus, etc etc. I was thinking to create a page for each item with a different name. For example in bows, one page for the Composite Dragonwings Longbow, one for Viper Longbow, one for Dragonwings Longbow, etc etc. The infobox should only include things that are common among all the items with the same name, such as base damage, range, speed and level range and class restrictions for weapons, or base armor points, resistances and level range and class restrictions for armor. It could include also a picture and an icon like Edge's template now. Perhaps also the NPC that sells them per realm? For the main article next to the infobox, I suppose we could add notes about possible bonuses or usage information (ie, "This is the most common type of longbow used by archers at lvl50" or something like that) etc etc Panoramix Miraculix 13:24, December 15, 2010 (UTC) :It still isn't a lot to add :P I need to think what else could be added, because at the moment if we did this for each item the pages would be stubs. 100PercentRatedR 14:37, December 15, 2010 (UTC) :I see you've added price - this is not a property that is the same across all the same-name items: Material, quality and level affect the price... I guess it's very few information for a seperate page. Any other suggestions then? :D Panoramix Miraculix 14:57, December 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Of course it isn't good information :P (Besides, I don't think anyone would go on the Wiki looking for where to find a store bought bow) I'm just brainstorming for what we could possibly put in a weapon page. I think the biggest reasons for someone would visit a weapon article would be to see the stats and how it looks. Nothing more. Boss weapons and magnanite weapons are very important candidates for weapon articles on the other hand, so they would be easier to write. We need something more for normal weapons though, we can't just leave the page blank. I asked my clan for suggestions on what else we could possible add to a weapon article. Hopefully I'll check back in the morning with some ideas. 100PercentRatedR 20:15, December 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Actually I went myself to the equipment pages lots of times looking for where to buy store-bought stuff while grinding. You know very well how boring grinding is, getting new stuff is one of the few nice things when you grind... :p I even think it would be nice to add information on the trader NPC pages about what items they sell. Again, not details of each items, just list the items with separate names (for example if a woodworker sells 2 types of Composite Dragonwings Longbow, in that NPC's article there would only be one entry linking to the item page/location). So where to get it is an important piece of info, as well as looks and stats of course. Usage comments could be biased and can get outdated very fast so it might not be appropriate.Panoramix Miraculix 22:09, December 15, 2010 (UTC)